


Herobrine

by Ralcemns



Category: Frozen - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralcemns/pseuds/Ralcemns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young girl is recruited to slay the phantom they call Herobrine, who's tortured the land for far too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Herobrine

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off of a Herorbine game I like to play on a Minecraft server called Hive. I'm putting it a bit to the plot of Frozen, which probably reveals a lot about some things in the story.

The ringing of a bell sounded over hills and through the streets of the village. The villagers erupted in commotion, scrambling to reach the safe indoors of their homes, and more specifically their basements.  
Ellen was already in her house, but immediately stopped what she was doing as soon as she heard the resounding bell. When the first quake reverberated her house, she too scrambled for the confident of her basement. She was always terrified during this time.  
She and every other villager in their own houses cowered in their cemented corners, waiting for the storm to pass, hoping no fire or quake would destroy their homes above their heads. Once the bell sounded a second time, they knew they were safe, and rushed to check if their houses we're alright. Some were, but some others were burned to ash.  
Ellen was distraught when she emerged from her small staircase to find that the roof above her was now below her; her house was counted among the burned. Luckily she found a few of her things unscathed, so she packed them up. Thankfully there would be a team coming to each desolated house tomorrow, fixing them up, but for now, she retreated with many other villagers to the safe house. It was a large building with rooms for all those temporarily homeless, and was made into a fairly large rock outcropping that stood in the middle of the large plain that the kingdom was built on, so it couldn't be burned down.  
As you can see, this kind of thing happened almost daily for these villagers. This is all thanks to the phantom infamously known as Herobrine.


End file.
